Black Dragon, Tainted Fire
by dragonofflame
Summary: Hiei struggles with the darkest part of himself. the unholy power he invited in. The Dragon of The Darkness Flames. oneshot


Black Dragon, Tainted Fire

Rragh! Mastering this damnable technique has to be the dumbest thing I ever did!

_**Why? Haven't I given you the power you wanted?**_

But at what price?

_**Oh nothing, just your soul, what does it matter? You're a murderer, a demon; it doesn't matter if you have your soul or not your evil to the core.**_

NO! I may be dark, and I may have killed, but I'm not evil.

_**Not evil? HA! Have you looked I a mirror recently? With out that disguise? You're a red-eyed green skinned monster with eyes all over your body! You are in the words of the late Reiko, courtesy of moue, "An incarnation of evil." **_

SHUT UP! I'M NOT EVIL!

_**Quite you weakling! Your nothing without me.**_

NO! I'm strong! Stronger than you! Stronger than-!

_**Stronger than me? What drugs have you been taking? Even Raizen at his greatest feared me, the demon lord so powerful that after seven hundred YEARS of starvation and lack of training with no army TWO other demon lords with powerful armies dared not attack Raizen's lands because of how much they feared him and his power, and yet he at his greatest fears me!**_

Raizen fear you? You have no power in this world without me! And besides, wasn't it Raizen who locked you away in the first place?

_**A lucky blow and I left my mark on his soul, but enough of the past, lets talk of the present and your weakness.**_

Weakness? The detective is the only one stronger than me and that's because he's a toushin.

_**Oh really then you must have wanted Kurama on your side because of his looks, certainly not because he's more cutthroat than you and a silver fox demon and the first one in a thousand years to master the death tree. And you must not have tried to take your vengeance on the koorime because you reacted some kind of acceptance with your place in the world not because they would have overwhelmed you. And you must avoid fighting that imbecile because killing him would make your PRECIOUS Yukina cry not because his Jigen Tou sword can banish you to a different dimension with a small cut.**_

SHUT UP! I AM POWERFUL! AND ABOVE AND BEYOND THAT B-CLASS WEAKLING! I FOUGHT MUKURO AT AN EVEN LEVEL!

**_Even level? Dear boy just whom are you trying to fool? She was kicking your tiny insignificant worthless ass around with out even breaking a sweat! Through out that whole fight you didn't even wound her!_**

FINE! So I'm not as powerful as a demon lord I'm still powerful in my own right!

_**Seriously, what drugs have you been taking? You could beat Zeru without me, you couldn't beat Bui without me, you couldn't beat all those demons with out me Hell you couldn't beat Mukuro OR Sensui with me. **_

So what? I beat plenty of demons without your help. I beat all those demons on the boat to Hanging Neck Island, I beat Seiaru, and I beat all of my opponents at the dark and demon world tournaments-.

**_Except Mukuro? _**

Shut up you don't get to talk.

_**And just how will you stop me? With that pretty little third eye? You couldn't beat a human with barely enough reiki to fire a harmless kinetic burst of energy. **_

NO! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! _SHUT UP!_

_**Mymy you seem to be saying that a lot. But no matter what you can't shut out the truth.**_

_JUST DIE!_

_**THAT YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS DESPISE YOU FOR WHAT YOU ARE-!**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**FOR SIMPLY BEING A FORBIDDEN CHILD! FOR EXISTING AS YOU ARE THEY HATE YOU!**_

_NO THEY DON'T!_

_**ARE YOU BLIND AS WELL AS DUMB! WHEN HAVE THEY TRIED TO SAVE YOUR WORTHLESS HID! THEY LOATHE YOU AND IF YUKINA FINDS OUT YOU'RE HER BROTHER SHE WILL HATE YOU! And do you want to know something Shigure didn't give you the jagon eye because he liked your story or because he pitied you, he gave it to you so you would be weakened enough to be killed some ravenous demon, or consumed be MY power.**_

Then why did he teach me how to swing a sword properly?

_**Do I look like an expert on the insane? Did you see how many pricings he has and where? **_

It doesn't change the fact that at lest one person cares.

_**It doesn't matter. Why do you struggle? Just give in.**_

NO! I WILL****NEVER SUBMIT TO YOU OR ANY ONE ELSE!

_**Just give up and give in.**_

NO I WON'T

_**Give in.**_

NO!

_**Give in.**_

NO!

_**Give in to the dark.**_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
